1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to wallets and wallet designs, and more particularly to wallets worn on a person as outerwear having capabilities of organizing, carrying, and displaying essential items.
2. Related Art
In the field of wallets and wallet design, wallets are typically designed to be carried in a pocket, purse, bag, and etc. Wallets of the aforementioned type are not designed to allow conversion into a wallet for display purposes and for wearing on a user's outer garment or physical extremities. Current wallets and wallet designs for such a conversion often cannot secure varying contents within, allow for displaying the contents, and provide for ready access to the contents by the user or a second party. Current devices and designs also cannot undergo a conversion into a wallet for display purposes and for wearing on a user's outer garment or physical extremities without the addition, removal, or manipulation of extraneous attachment devices.
Thus, there exists a need for a wallet device and method thereof which overcomes the aforementioned, and other, deficiencies in the art of wallets and wallet designs.